"Cold War"
The "Cold War" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 12.5.3 update. * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 1250) (no reserve)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 80 |accuracy = |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Soviet/Cold War-themed}} Appearance *It has a long black barrel. It also looks like a souped up Assault Machine Gun. It has much detail too. It has a (useless) iron sight and reloads like a Simple Machine Gun. It has a dark-brown butt stock with a gray end. Strategy It has great damage, high fire rate, high capacity and average mobility. Tips *Due to the high damage, firing rate, extremely high ammo, and decent accuracy, the possiblites of this weapon are virtually endless, but don't engage in sniper fights, as your accuracy is not as high as a sniper. *This weapon is fairly accurate, so back off to avoid retaliation. *It is a worthwhile gun if you lack any good weapons when you reach levels 27 and above, as it does give its user good gameplay 90% of the time regardless of its user using any armor or boosts. It still requires basic skill, however. *Can be used to take on Jetpack users with excellent performance in close-range and long range to be more forgiving on your aim. *Useful for targeting fast, mobile players. *Useful for shredding heavily armored enemies in an alarming rate due to its fire rate. *This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. *Aim for the head to easily shred down targets. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) *Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. *This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. *With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *Buy the gold skin, as it is able to intimidate and awe lower-level players, giving you a small advantage. Counters *Use a sniper rifle or any other long ranged weapon to pick off these users. *You can always try to outmaneuver them like countering the Laser Minigun or an inexperienced Automatic Peacemaker user. Any weapon with slowdown helps with this. *Use powerful weapons that can rival this gun like the Laser Minigun, Frank Sheepone, and many others so that you can kill your opponent before they can kill you. *Any one shot kill weapons can be victorious. *If you must attack directly, attack with the support of teammates, but fan out, as if you group together, the high rate of fire can shred you all. *This weapon lacks a scope, making it difficult to fight at long ranges. Use this advantage to pick off the user from a distance and back off if you have to. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Strike when he/she ran out of his/her shots. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Pick off its users from long range. However, be aware that this weapon has nearly low to zero recoil, so skilled players could use this in long-ranges. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. *Take note that if the opponent has great accuracy, strafing will not matter as much. You will have to hit your own shots. *If all else fails, then the best bet is that you have to avoid its users at all costs. Golden Skin VS Assault Machine Gun *Advantages **Has devastating damage. **Accuracy is severely improved. **Has higher capacity. **Has higher fire rate. **Can deal with group of players easily due to its fire rate and capacity. *Neutral **Has 115 mobility. *Disadvantages **Somewhat expensive. **Has an uncomfortable name. Theme *Soviet-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This weapon resembles both the real world PKP Pecheneg machine gun and PK Machine Gun (PKM). *This is comparable to Assault Machine Gun, due to the similar design they share in common. *The cold war was a state of geopolitical tension after World War II between powers in the Eastern Bloc (the Soviet Union and its satellite states) and powers in the Western Bloc (the United States, its NATO allies and others). *As of 15.4.0 update, it is now given an additional means of obtaining this weapon. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It is no longer obtainable by coins in 17.3.0 update. *Its custom skin requirement was elevated from Adamant to Pro League in the 17.7.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary